Matrix Evil
by Anthony1989
Summary: Neo enters Resident Evil to find himself in a world of horrors and hell. Rated T for swearing. Ratings may change. NOTE: This story will not be updated anytime soon.


Matrix Evil

By Anthony Alves

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT WHAT I BUY OR MY OWN IDEAS.

Chapter 1

The Beginning Of The End

As the light faded and my victory against Mr. Smith assured, I could rest in peace, or so I thought. I soon found myself inside a Mansion in front of the front door. Police Officers of great skill came bursting through the door. They consisted of a man in a green vest (Chris Redfield) a woman with a beret (Jill Valentine), a large older man (Barry Burton) and finally a man with sunglasses (Albert Wesker).

The last man I mentioned reminded me of an agent. Cool, calm, collected and utterly ruthless. This man used deception to lead his teammates into that house of horrors, and for this he could not be forgiven. I did not suspect him however until it became far too obvious later on.

"Who the?" Barry Burton said in shook.

"Identify yourself." Wesker ordered.

"Neo. I have no idea why I am here, but I wish to leave." I spoke honestly.

A shot was heard in the distance.

"Well we can't protect you if you just stand around. Chris go with this man to investigate. Barry, Jill and myself will stand guard here." Wesker ordered.

"Fine with me." Chris agreed as he led me to the door leading to our objective.

We kicked the door open and then closed it.

"Officer, I can defend myself." I told Chris.

"Prove it." He demanded.

I opened my trench coat and showed him all my weapons.

Chris was silent so I put my trench coat on as before I showed him all my weapons.

"I dropped my gun and all I have is this shitty knife." He told me.

"Sucks to you doesn't it?" I asked.

"I'm Chris Redfield by the way and yes it does suck to be me." Chris sighed.

We continued on and came across a puddle of blood.

"I'll examine this, you go on ahead." Chris told me.

I went on ahead to the next room and heard this crunching noise. I investigated and came upon a corpse eating a still twitching man.

"FREEZE!" I ordered.

"Mr. Anderson..." The corpse said in a southern accent as it stood up, cracked it's neck, and stood in a perfect Martial Arts stance.

I backed away slightly, this was not a normal event. The corpse charged at me, and so we fought hand to hand. The corpse, or "zombie" shall we call it, punched me in the stomach and tried to bite my neck. It's grip was powerful, but I headbutted the zombie and backflipped away from it. The zombie then spit out a few broken teeth and tried to vomit on me. I rolled out of the way and noticed the vomit fall upon the now dead man the zombie was previously eating. It quickly dissolved the poor man.

"It is inevitable Mr. Anderson." The zombie whispered to me as he walked towards me.

I noticed it's head looked frail, so I round house kicked it's head apart with one swift kick.

"I've always despised southern accents." I commented.

I then went back to the room Chris was supposed to be in, but he was gone.

"Maybe he left to find a weapon." I said to myself as I left the room into the main hallway.

I decided to leave this crazy place entirely. I went to the front door and opened.

"It is inevitable Mr. Anderson." Thousands of Smiths said in perfect harmony.

I immediately slammed the door shut and barred it with an iron pipe lying next to my feet.

"Son of a..." I said to myself as I backed away from the door and ran up the stairs.

I opened the door and saw I was somewhat outside in a graveyard like place. Serval zombies jumped me from the bushes and started to punch me in the face, kick my ribs, and finally tried to bite my neck. I got out my SPAS-12 shotgun and blew then off of me before they did. I then put that away and got out my hand held sub machine guns and pumped them all full of hot lead. I then reloaded and continued on. I eventually came across some stairs which led me down to this odd basement. I saw a pedestal, nothing on it.

I went back to the main hallway and tried the door to my left. I opened the door and came into the room just as Chris was leaving it through another door. Before I could go after him I saw a zombie with a dagger sticking out of it's head come into view. I quickly opened the door to the next room and shut it before the zombie could fight with me. I was now in a hallway, the windows clearly showing me it was night.

I carefully walked along the hallway until zombie dogs jumped through the windows, at which point I ran for the door. I nearly made it, but one jumped right in front of me. I frontflipped over the dog and kicked it's face in without even turning around. I opened the door and shut it before the rest of the dogs could catch up.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself nervously.

I went through the nearest door and came into a large room with stairs. A zombie with crimson skin rounded a corner and kept on going towards me direction. It had claws and seemed less intelligent than the other zombies. It moaned as it ran towards me, reeking an awful stench. I immediately ran up the wall, got out my shotgun and blew it's head off as I dived away from the wall away from the monster. I backrolled back onto my feet. I then reloaded and then out away my shotgun.

I made my way to the next nearest door and went inside. I was now in a room with a typewriter and a large box along with some ammo and a kerosene can.

"Maybe I can relax in and find out where I am here." I thought to myself.

Suddenly the typewriter began operating on it's own, printing a message. After it was done I took the sheet of paper and looked it over.

"THIS IS MY WORLD! MY WORLD!" It read.

"Holy shit." I said out loud.

Another message was printed, so I read that too.

"IT IS INEVITABLE." It read.

A few more came out.

"I SHOULD REALLY THAN K YOU AFTER ALL. IT WAS YOU'RE LIFE THAT TAUGHT ME THE PURPOSE OF ALL LIFE. THE PURPOSE OF LIFE IS TO END."

"REMEMBER MR. ANDERSON, EVERY BEGINNING HAS AN END."

"DISGUSTING." Then they stopped coming because the typewriter ran out of ink.

"Smith..." I said to myself, fully accepting the fact that he was far from being dead.

I then felt a despair unlike ever before.


End file.
